


Банда

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Скотту сложно определить, когда началось это безумие.





	Банда

**Author's Note:**

> Тройничок, упоминается двойное проникновение, секс в частично обращенном состоянии, постканон.

Скотту сложно определить, когда началось это безумие. Наверное, после того, как Айзек вернулся из Парижа. Или немного позже, когда Дерек ненавязчиво предложил устраивать по субботам стайные посиделки. Или, может, то был сам Скотт, решивший проводить чисто мужские тренировки без Лиама, который уехал в колледж. Он, правда, не знает. Просто в какой-то момент в стае образовалась их маленькая сплоченная группа волков. Скотт, Дерек, Айзек. Всегда вместе, всегда на связи, всегда готовы помочь. Они устраивали посиделки поочередно у каждого дома, а потом и целые выходные проводили в компании друг друга. В какой-то момент Лидия даже назвала их «холостяцкой бандой». Стайлзу, к тому времени давно купившему для нее кольцо с маленьким бриллиантом, прозвище настолько понравилось, что с его легкой руки стая их так и окрестила. 

Они все и правда стали самыми заядлыми холостяками. С Малией у Скотта ничего не получилось, Дерек порвал с Брейден ввиду каких-то идиотских обстоятельств, которые выбалтывал порционно и под сильнейшим алкогольно-аконитовым опьянением. Айзек… Что было на уме у Айзека — сказать сложно: он просто молчал. И рвануло, как раз у него.

День тогда выдался хороший. Они тренировались в лесу под тенью вековых деревьев. Было жарко, и вместе с тем, ветер приятно холодил оголенную кожу. Они метались по огороженный ими же территории, легко опрокидывали друг друга, боролись, рычали, смеялись. Дальнейшие события Скотт помнит сплошными урывками. Вспышка: вот Айзек валит его, седлает бедра и улыбается так широко, что сердце делает лишний удар. Или два. Вспышка: поцелуй, быстрый, резкий как удар под дых, жадный и даже голодный. Вспышка: кто-то резким рывком откидывает Айзека со Скотта. Это Дерек, рычащий, раздраженный, весь кипящий каким-то агрессивным жаром. Вспышка: Скотт поднимается, и они втроем замирают. Вспышка: Айзек медленно проводит рукой по оголенной груди Дерека. Вспышка… 

Скотт тогда не выдержал первым, схватил Айзека за вторую руку, притянул за волосы и впился губами, а потом обернулся к Дереку. Они оба к нему обернулись, протянули руки. И похоже, небо свалилось на землю, ад замерз или произошел еще какой бред, но Дерек позволил, уступил, согласился. 

Яростный секс втроем на земле в лесу никогда не был мечтой Скотта. А,тем более, секс с двумя оборотнями. Дерек кусал шею Айзека слишком сильно, оставляя кровоточащие раны. Айзек рвал когтями спину Скотта слишком яростно, когда они с Дереком в четыре руки избавляли того от штанов. Скотт врывался в раскрытое тело слишком грубо, заставляя Айзека фактически орать. Дерек брал его слишком быстро, отчего Скотт сбивался с ритма и заваливался на Айзека всем телом. Получалось грязно, зло, потрясающе. Поцелуи у Дерека выходили долгие, страстные и порой слишком нежные, у Айзека же они, скорее, походили на укусы, жалящие и быстрые. Словно, он боялся, что отберут. По правде говоря, Скотт, жадно подставляющий спину под губы Дерека, когда тот навалился сзади, и чувствующий губы Айзека где-то у своего плеча, не мог жаловаться. Не мог, не хотел, не собирался. Он наслаждался тем, чего, как оказалось, давно хотел. 

Это не было актом любви, язык не поворачивается даже назвать случившееся сексом. Бешенная случка, ебля, кровавая оргия. Они трахались словно животные, а после, сытые и разморенные, немного ошалело разглядывали затягивающиеся раны на своих телах. И молчали. Что им было сказать? Извиниться? Притвориться, что ничего не случилось? Предложить повторить? Все варианты были одинаково безумны и нелепы. Скотту было неловко, Айзек бешенно нервничал, Дерек же просто развернулся и ушел. 

И все же, через четыре дня они повторили. Прямо на диване, на котором обычно смотрели футбол и пили пиво, разбавленное аконитом. Скотт тогда во все глаза смотрел, как Дерек жадно трахает Айзека. Не прошло и десятка минут, как с разведенными ногами оказался уже Скотт с Айзеком меж бедер. 

Вечер закончился тем, что они с Дереком вдвоем натянули Айзека. Было хорошо. До звезд перед глазами хорошо. 

Когда в следующую стайную встречу Стайлз со смешком назвал их «тройничковой бандой», никто из стаи даже не рассмеялся. Лишь Лиам закатил глаза, да Малия кинула в Дерека пластиковым стаканчиком. 

Скотт только расслабленно выдохнул и легко обхватил Айзека за плечи правой рукой, а левую аккуратно положил Дереку на бедро. То, что никто из них его руку так до конца вечера и не скинул, странным образом наполнило его глупую грешную душу надеждой.


End file.
